The Road to Box Office Smash 2
The Road to Box Office Smash 2 is the seventeenth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-forty-eighth episode overall. It is a match between Ganondorf and Las Vegas Link as fallout from the previous episode. Match }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Las Vegas Link gives Ganondorf a spinning backfist. Ganonforf responds with a low blow and a front fallaway slam then a series of low blows, followed by a camel clutch. Ganondorf Irish whips Link into the ropes and gives him an arm drag. Link knocks Ganondorf over and leaps onto him with a splash, then launches a diving headbutt from the top rope. Link attempts a hip toss but Ganondorf reverses it and delivers a back suplex. Link clotheslines Ganondorf, who gives Link a low blow and a headlock punch, followed by a DDT. Ganondorf punches Link in the back of the head. Link responds with a spinning back fist to the back of Ganondorf’s head. Ganondorf knocks Link over and applies a camel clutch. Link breaks free and gives Ganondorf a cobra clutch slam. Ganondorf tosses Link across the ring. Ganondorf catches Link with the Mandible Claw. Link holds on and gets free. A hard low blow sends Link tumbling to the outside. Ganondorf follows Link but Link surprises him and throws him back into the ring. Link retrieves a sledgehammer and brings it into the ring before giving referee Matt Benoit a neckbreaker. Link cracks Ganondorf in the head with the sledgehammer and makes the cover as the referee recovers, but Ganondorf kicks out just before the count of 3. Link knocks Ganondorf back down then gives the referee a front fallway slam. Link brings a steel pipe into the ring and swings at Ganondorf but misses. Ganondorf knocks Link over then attacks the referee to ensure he stays down as he picks up the pipe to hit Link in the head with it. The referee recovers as Ganondorf pins Link but Link is in the ropes. Ganondorf gives the referee another fallaway slam and hits Link in the head with the pipe. Link assaults the referee further to grab the ring bell and batter Ganondorf with it as the fight spills to ringside. The referee calls for the bell as the two fight up the entrance ramp. Winner: No Contest Ganondorf DDTs Link. Link responds with a series of knees to the face then attacks the referee again before battering Ganondorf with a set of brass knuckles and the ring baell. Ganondorf gets the brass knuckles and blasts Link in the face with them, bloodying them. The two brawl to the stage area as Aaron Rift notes on commentary that this issue looks like it can only be resolved in a match with no referee, no boundaries and no limits… Trivia *The participants for the first ever NoDQ Interactive Championship Match at Box Office Smash are named as Mr. Clean, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees and Sagat. Category:Season 8